


100 kisses

by KatieMeyfaire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 kisses au, Alternate Universe - High School, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMeyfaire/pseuds/KatieMeyfaire
Summary: 100 kisses is a dream of mine. I decided to turn my dreams in to this fanfiction i hope you all like it and enjoy it as much as i love writing this. There will be more chapters!100 kisses is a whole other universe so different and weird it might aswell be real.





	100 kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning there will be a description of some heavy bullying you can skip that part if you’d like.  
> If you dont mind please enjoy the whole story!

100 kisses

There’s a forest out there, bigger than any of the six hundred students could imagine. So big you could keep walking for days and still not reach the edge of it. Most students don’t even come back from. Those who did return, after days wondering it, were found in their beds without a single memory of doing so.  
And after rumors of satanic rituals happening around the edge of the forest started going no student dared to go too far anymore.

Near the forest is a school and university .Well, there’s only the high school and university. What makes these schools so special? None of the students know, because this is how they live this their reality. You can go to school here as long as you wish. No one has any memory of how they ended up here at the start of the year new students arrive but it's like they’ve always been there. Continuing there life like they have been living here for ages. No one ever questioned anything. They didn’t have to everything was handed to them.

Reality is that each student has a number on their neck , right under their chin.  
Those numbers stand for how many times you’ve been kissed. Kissed on the cheek, the nose, head anywhere. By each kiss the number goes up by one, however only if the kiss is intent with actual love. If the kiss without love is being exchanged the number does drop.  
But why does this information matter, you ask? The amount on your neck is your social stance. These numbers ranging from eighty to two hundred are considered normal usually.  
Lower than 80 you’re a loner. You’ll have more trouble making friends or people will completely ignore you.  
Over two hundred, you are considered a slut. This term will result in merciless beating.

This is the story of Katie. Katie is a student and has with the smallest number of 37.

The halls where loud with girls and boys alike talking, Katie walked through the halls. Her head bowed down low. If she did this none would notice her or the number on her neck. It's how she went by day by day.  
It was just the first day of school, a bunch of new students had just arrived.  
She could hear the new ones introducing themselves to the popular groups. Katie soon made it to class, sitting in front so no one could look back at her and notice her neck. Soon ,a girl sat next to her. She was new too, Katie noticed.  
She had never seen her face before and she knew nearly every face from watching everyone silently from a corner.  
The girl seemed to be wearing a turtleneck. ‘oh no’ She thought to herself. She couldn’t bring herself to speak up to say anything so she just continued filling an entire page with pen. She was anxious the whole day long, not daring to open up her mouth or make eye contact with anyone, not even the new kids. She listened to everyone talk to each other, gossiping and giggling and bad mouthing anyone they could. That’s how it goes here.

 

Katie knew every single gossip topic out there.  
About how Adam kissed a guy in spin the bottle and the number went up.  
‘ Oh, how hilarious. There’s a gay in our school. Its full of gays honestly.’ Katie thought to herself.  
As soon as the teacher walked in everyone sat down. Wearing a uniform everyone sat the same, head to the teacher, blank faces arms both above the desk.  
It was teacher Johnsen, one of the strictest teachers in the school. His eyes fell on the girl next to Katie. He glared, gave her a dirty look into her eyes  
“You, new one , get up.” He said. You could hear the girl from across the room. “Y-yes sir” She stammered quietly.  
Everyone knew what was about to happen but no one moved an inch, All faces still pointed straight ahead or them.  
“Did you read the regulations? Turtle necks or anything but the school uniforms are not allowed on school grounds.” He said sternly. The girl bit her lip softly, thinking of an excuse.  
Of course she knew she just didn’t want to be a victim from day one.  
“N-no sir, I overslept and I could on-“ “Shut it!” He yelled loudly. You could cut someone’s throat with the tension right now. Mr. Johnsen walked to her and grabbed her arm as he dragged her to the front “Take it off” He said. The girl looked with horror at him  
“B-but..” “No buts. Do it!” He yelled loudly. She might’ve not seen it but he signed something to them class. All in unison they started “Do it. Do it. Do it…” They continued until the girl started crying, she was forced to take it off or she might’ve been beaten for sure. There she was in front of her class in a bra and the number 487 clearly visible. The class went silent but the popular group giggled and laughed at her  
“Go fetch a shirt slut” Mr. Johnsen told her. She quickly grabbed the turtleneck to cover her chest up and ran out the classroom.

After that the class continued as if nothing happened. This is how this school worked and none fought it , not even the victims. After one class came the other and the girl was back. Of course she got pushed around all day except for lunch.  
The ‘outcasts’ as their group was called by the others had only one privilege at this school. They had their own lunch room, a room where they could talk and be themselves for one hour during the school day. Katie however still sat in her corner, filling that page in with her pen. The ink started to run out, leaving just scratches on the page. She threw the pen in the trash and pulled out another one, continuing the page.  
Someone walked in and the room went silent. A boy, soft brown hair and a smooth tan skin. Everyone looked at the boy, not saying a word.  
He walked closer and got inside of the room, sitting close to Katie. She looked at his face, noticing his deep blue eyes before her eyes dropped down to his neck ‘149’.. ‘This isn’t anyone of the outcast group’ She thought.  
“What are you doing?” One of the boys asked him. “I’m just like you” He replied.  
“I just took a smart approach” He said “I’m a slut just like a lot of you here. I just put makeup over it and drew on a new number” he explained. No one here knew that was possible honestly. But you’d have to be smart enough to be doing it from day 1 and probably even before that too. Everyone believed him and said nothing anymore.  
The boy looked at Katie who was close to him. He decided to go and sit next to her “Name’s Lance” He said with a gentle smile. Katie looked at him for a second before looking away again.  
Lance chuckled softly . He took his note book and he wrote down ‘’Quiet type huh?’’ before sliding the book to her. She noticed the little booklet and wrote a response, her pen gently sliding over the paper before going back to aggressively cross it out and give back the book.  
Lance looked at her with a fond smile “what’s your name?” he tried asking. Katie tried to ignore him before giving in “Katie..” she said quietly but their conversation never got elsewhere.  
Lance snuck out again of their lunch room to avoid being seen by anyone before going to join the ‘normal’ kids again.

The rest of the day went normal except for science. They where in a mixed class from a higher year. Its always been like this so no one questioned it honestly.  
The class was silent as the teacher drew something on the board and the students took notes of the drawing.  
You could hear the chalk run over the board, a soft and gentle sound while you have the sound of pens drawing and being lifted, being lifted and put down millions of times.  
Katie hated that sound she couldn’t stand it honestly so she focused on the sound of the chalk. Suddenly, breaking the gentle silence a student stood up, making everyone to look at her, even Katie. “I cant take this! What’s with this school?!” she yelled suddenly.  
Everyone frowned a little. ‘this school? Nothing’ Katie thought to herself.  
The teachers eyes where calm while the girl looked distressed her hands, pulling on her hair as her chest went up and down rapidly. “it seems we got another one” the teachers mumbled softly before pressing a button.  
The girl kept spouting nonsenses about this being a trap and abusive. ‘abusive? Is life abusive?’ Katie asked herself but shook it off again  
. No this girl was just insane. She wasn’t making any sense what so ever. Although she tried to push the question away it stayed stuck in her head ‘abusive? Really?’ she kept asking herself before three men walked in, taking the girl away.  
One of the men stayed for only about a minute, seeming to look for something before leaving too. The class continued like nothing happened.  
After class though it was totally different. Katie heard all sorts of things “I heard she did drugs at josh’s party last weekend. She was probably high or something” one guy said but on the other side of the class was a different story “oh yeah I heard she just got out a mental ward they should but her back there” one girl said, they all giggled of course.

It was the last class of the day so Katie got up and walked to her locker, putting all her books back in there before noticing a small note in it. She frowned softly. It was blank. But why? Katie sighed and put it in her pocket before heading out the school to her small house, shared with three others.  
It was quite the walk back there but she enjoyed it a lot. Almost no one lived so far out except them. But she loved walking through the quiet nature, it was nice and relaxing for ones. Sometimes she’d stay out longer then then the walk actually is.

She could heard the ground crackling under her feet, little stones mixed with dirt and sometimes she stepped a little twig. She absolutely adored it when she stepped on one. After a long walk of about forty five minutes she arrived at the little house. It was exactly the same as always and the same as any little house in the forest.  
But after a second glance she noticed a car. Cars where allowed on school grounds but none of them could afford it yet.   
She didn’t understand and she didn’t want to. She just wanted to get home hang with the two only people she talked to enjoy a great dinner and sleep.   
A calm and easy even but it would be anything but that.  
Although she didn't know that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Small extra note the feeling of being bullied are ‘turned off’ they accept their rank as is and live with it. They feel like how they are treated is normal and dont feel a huge emotional inpackt.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
